


Teacher's Pet II: Prioridades ordenadas

by Belladhonna



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Crush, College Student Peter Parker, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Teen Peter Parker, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Las gente suele tener peculiares y distintas formas de preocuparse por quien le importa."Peter se recreó miles de escenarios en los que el cinturón que sujetaba el pantalón, fungiera como herramienta de disciplina tras un mal comportamiento"
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795996
Kudos: 4





	Teacher's Pet II: Prioridades ordenadas

* * *

Peter miró el reloj y de inmediato supo que tendría que pedir a la mano de Dios por un acto divino si quería llegar a tiempo a su clase Física avanzada. 

Sus piernas parecían de gelatina por el esfuerzo de correr a través de la avenida, y debido a la velocidad, por un momento creyó que el viento ya había volado su tarea. 

Llegaría tarde, y consecuentemente no tendría derecho al examen final, sino hacia el examen final, equivalía a una materia reprobada, y eso implicaba la ira de May derramada sobre su núbil carne, charlas con el director y... 

Peter divisó al profesor Beck a lo lejos, y de inmediato supo que no pondría ni un pie en su aula. 

Estaba solo, enfundado en una camisa perfectamente blanca e impoluta, conjuntamente a unos pantalones negros, y una corbata negra, que le propinaban un aire de autoridad y magnetismo sensual capaz de hacerlo babear. Con el cabello atusado de gel, acomodado escrupulosamente de tal manera que le adjudicara un aura ligera y juguetona, severa, si el recorrido de sus ojos se desviara hacia su barba. Peter se recreó miles de escenarios en los que el cinturón que sujetaba el pantalón, fungiera como herramienta de disciplina tras un mal comportamiento. 

Con las piernas trémulas de excitación, se acercó a velocidad considerable a su docente favorito. Teniendo precaución en que no hubiera incautos que pudieran reconocerlo y saber que había faltado a clase por uno de los maestros más codiciados. 

Quentin lo miró a lo lejos, y tras observarse incómodamente de forma mutua en lo que los pies de Peter lo trasladaban hasta el banco donde descansaba, se sonrieron en el mismo segundo. 

— Parker — saludó todavía remarcando los pómulos con la sonrisa. 

— Beck — dijo, un poco temeroso de su reacción al no emitir un "Profesor" antes de su sílaba. 

— ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Parker? — inquirió, retirando la pila de exámenes para hacer espacio al trasero de Peter. 

El chico tomó asiento a su costado, arrugando nerviosamente la tela del suéter que llevaba en manos. 

— Uh, nada ¿Cuando murió la tradición de acercarse a hablar sin ninguna razón? 

Quentin resopló en risas, lapsus en el que Peter no pudo apartar las pupilas de los labios que se ensanchaban jocosos. 

— Ya veo, ¿No tiene clase? 

Abrió la boca para hablar, no obstante, le puso candado inmediatamente después al darse cuenta que en realidad no tenía nada que responder. 

— En realidad, no tengo permiso de entrar 

Otra sonrisa surcó la boca de Beck, contiguo a una tenue carcajada. 

— ¿Y usted? — cuestionó el chico cuando los sonidos alegres cesaron. 

— Yo si, daré clase en cuanto entregue este montón de informes — señaló la pila de hojas de ahora descansaba sobre su regazo 

— Ya veo — repitió, sin poder evitar recorrer la mirada, más al centro de sus piernas, específicamente, hasta donde se unían. 

Entonces una idea lo atravesó como un proyectil, posterior a unos segundos de silencio. Si ya había puesto en riesgo su vida académica por un poco de su tiempo, haría que valga la pena. 

— ¿Me podría llevar con usted? 

El hombre se giró, mirándolo ahora de frente, luego arrugando el entrecejo, y parpadeando repetidas veces. 

— ¿A dónde? 

— A su clase — explicó — ya sabe, como en los viejos tiempos — tanto él como Beck, sabían que "viejos tiempos" abarcaba las dos semanas anteriores. 

— Yo...si, digo...claro, no sería la primera vez que...es decir, para el grupo al que iré, lo seria, pero en general usted ya...ya me ha acompañado 

Una sonrisa, con tintes de travesura y emoción, surcó los labios del chico, hasta ser interrumpidos por la puerta de la dirección abriéndose, y dejando salir a la luz, un alumno que se sacudía cabizbajo. 

— Permítame entregar esto, y enseguida nos vamos 

Observó atento como su silueta se enderezaba y entraba en la diminuta oficina. A su alrededor, las actividades seglares transcurrían sin mayor percance, pero no pudo evitar hacerse consiente de algunos pares de ojos, mirándolo curiosos, más que nada, ojos de profesores. 

Entonces empezó a sentirse incómodo. 

Posiblemente Quentin no demoró en el cubículo más de cinco minutos, pero la desagradable sensación, se encargó de convertir los segundos en horas. 

Para cuando Beck salió, Peter dio gracias al cielo. 

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó, Peter se levantó de su asiento, y voluntariamente se arrastró tras su cuerpo, que los guiaba al dichoso salón. 

No hubo mucho que decir en el trayecto, fue considerablemente corto, y en lo que pensaba una buena línea para dar pie a una conversación, la puerta del aula se abrió, y Quentin el permitió el paso por delante de él. 

El salón estaba desordenadamente organizado, por muy extraño que sonara. Los alumnos claramente navegaban como les viniera en gana, pero abundaba un impávido silencio, y poco movimiento, que realmente desechaba lo caótico. 

En cuanto Beck entró, todos y cada uno de los alumnos se acomodaron en sus butacas correspondientes, no pasó por alto algunas faldas que se alzaban a propósito y sonrisas rígidas dirigidas a Beck. 

Quentin arribó en su propia escritorio, frente a la masa de estudiantes sacando los cuadernos, y el hombre acomodó su silla, para permitirle a Peter tomar asiento en su sitio. 

Esa era su parte de favorita de invadir las clases de Beck. Las miradas extrañadas y algunas resentidas por el trato preferencial que obtenía, la caballerosidad del hombre que solo con él mostraba, sentarse en un sitio que nadie se atrevía a tocar por respeto al profesor, y que sin embargo, el mismo propietario se lo cedía a voluntad. 

— ¿Quien es ese chico? — cuestionó sin un atisbo de sutileza, una joven, poco ortodoxa en cuanto a la vestimenta, con los labios cargados de granate, e intensiones demasiado transparente para con el hombre que impartía clase. 

Beck y Peter se observaron mutuamente, sin saber quién o qué responderían. 

— ¿Es un nuevo practicante, profesor? — insistió ella, y por los gestos del resto de alguno, supo que los demás también querían saber. 

— U-uh...no, el es...mi...mi...mi alumno, imparto la materia de Arte a su clase 

Afortunadamente, no necesitó proseguir aquello, la chica entendió, y la clase comenzó a avanzar. 

Ese día, al parecer estaba programado con un fastidioso examen, por lo que el único trabajo de Beck era serpentear entre las filas para repartirlos, y aguardar hasta que el último alumno terminase. 

Tuvieron tiempo para murmurar en silencio, reírse de sus propios chistes, lanzar miradas cómplices, y comprenderse sin necesidad de explicaciones. 

— Yo no quiero estudiar ingeniería, pero May dice que sería una gran elección de vida, y sinceramente me está empezando a convencer 

— No deberías dejar que las opiniones de los demás afecten en una decisión tan importante como esa — propuso su profesor, descargando su peso sobre el escritorio, a medida que el ruido de los lápices reptando por las hojas, reverberaba en el aula. 

— Lo se, pero, ¿Que no los adultos saben más de estas cosas? No quiero elegir una profesión por el mero gusto de ejercerla y después arrepentirme porque no puedo pagar los servicios básicos. 

— Podrás hacerlo, si te esfuerzas 

Peter se contuvo de rodar los ojos. 

— Eso es lo que todos me dicen, pero, póngase a pensar, lo básico requiere de una inversión de al menos sesenta por ciento del salario mínimo, entonces, ¿Como espera que sobreviva si a duras penas podré juntar ese sesenta por ciento? 

Cuando reparó en la cara de su profesor, este ya lo miraba con la frente arrugada. 

— ¿Y usted como está tan al tanto de esas cifras? 

Peter se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. 

— No vengo de una familia especialmente rica, así que aprendí a racionalizar el dinero desde muy temprana edad y en varias ocasiones he tenido que poner de mi propio dinero a favor de la casa — dijo, humedeciéndose los labios para continuar — así que no es mucha sorpresa para mi estar al tanto de que la independencia implica más que nada gastos y no fiestas desenfrenadas como la mayoría piensa antes de vivir solo. 

— Entiendo — comentó en un asentimiento y luciendo algo impactado — pero, hey, no deberías sobrecargarte de esas cosas ahora, no te digo que no son importantes, pero eres joven, disfruta de eso. 

Peter presionó sus labios uno contra otro, sopesando las palabras y adictivo tono que empleó en ellas. 

— Es un tanto difícil disfrutar de ello si tengo que estar al tanto de la casa y "hacerme cargo" de ella, simplemente es inevitablemente pensar en todo eso 

Fatigado, se pasó ambas manos por el rostros, buscando de alguna manera sacarse el hartazgo de encima. 

— Bueno, pero, ¿Es acaso usted el responsable de una pequeña familia? No debería sentirse así 

— Pues, más o menos — respondió descubriéndose la cara, un poco desaliñada — mis tíos trabajan todo el día, por lo que yo — apuntó con un dedo hacia su persona — debo estar al tanto de la casa, y, si el sueldo es poco, trabajar unos meses hasta estabilizarnos 

Después, bostezó, denotando su estado exhausto y un poco deplorable. 

— Entonces, bueno, entenderá que, o no me alcanza el tiempo, o no estoy en condiciones para salir a divertirme 

Al mirar por tercera ocasión a su testigo, reconoció un dejo de compasión escondido en sus ojos. Rápidamente se encargó de exterminarlo 

— Pero voy a estar bien. Siempre estoy bien 

— Se que lo estarás, solo creo que quizá necesitas despejarte un poco — mencionó, como adivinando lo que Peter pensaba — quizá no sea esa la razón, pero lo he visto agobiado, exhausto, y...eso te afectará, quieras o no en un futuro, en tus calificaciones o en tu propio círculo familiar. Deberías tomar un respiro, es todo 

— No tengo tiempo de un respiro, estoy todo el día metido en la escuela, y cuando puedo salir, es únicamente para hacer los deberes del hogar y después los proyectos y tareas, así que, para mi, el día pasa volando 

Suspiró, con pizca de pesadumbre, y agotamiento 

Esperaba una respuesta del otro lado, pero obtuvo silencio, únicamente opacado por los exámenes siendo contestados, y Peter no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrárselo. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de desahogarse así, liberación que momentáneo traía descompresión a su pecho, que aunque efímera la sensación, la disfrutaba. 

— Okay, tengo una idea — dijo Beck, en seguida de unos minutos, tensos, poco fáciles de amoldar, como arcilla dura, captando su atención, logrando elevar su visión. 

Tal vez fueron sus siguientes palabras, el tono preocupado que venía implícito en ellas, y que no lograba ocultar, pero percibió que había estado analizando su situación más de la cuenta, más de lo debido, más de lo que al propio chico le gustaría. 

— Te haré un escrito, especificando que, por diversas cuestiones hoy estas indispuesto para desempeñar tus labores estudiantiles. Y al terminar esta clase, podrás retirarte de la escuela y descansar 

Boquiabierto y atónito, Peter se le quedó mirando, ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer eso por el? Dios bendito. 

— Usa ese tiempo para lo que gustes, ve a divertirte si quieres, o simplemente ponte a dormir, pero despejarte, descansa, tómate un respiro 

Reaccionando de golpe, un poco atorado tras el shock inicial, trató hablar, pero solo fue capaz de evocar un débiles balbuceos 

— Yo...y-yo...e-esto, es decir...n-no puedo creer que... 

Se aclaró la garganta, en lo que su profesor encontraba una sonrisa. 

— N-no necesitará hacer eso profesor - aseguró entonces — no se moleste 

— No es molestia 

— No se preocupe 

Esta vez, en su semblante había inscrito una tonelada de confusión y ¿Que era es? ¿Irritación? 

Peter pasó saliva con esfuerzo, logrando que el sonidito bochornoso llegara a, no solo sus oídos, sino los del profesor. 

— Parker... — advirtió, pronunciando con sílabas mudas, que se diera por vencido. 

— Enserio profesor, no es necesario yo estoy...estoy tan fresco como una lechuga 

En ese segundo intento le pido sacar algo más que ojos en blanco, apropiándose de una risilla cómica y permeada de ironía. 

— Fresco como una lechuga — repitió con sorna, sin desmoronar la sonrisa divertida que se asomaba — Parker no soy médico ni profeta, pero a lo lejos ya puedo ver un severo dolor de cabeza si no recobra el aliento en un punto de su vida. 

Ahora, sabiendo que tenéis razón, Peter decidió que no era un intransigente y lo dejo discursar. 

— Lo necesita señor Parker, déjeme ayudarlo 

Con ojos enormes, brillantes como dos bolas de billar, tuvo el atrevimiento de dedicarle una última sonrisa, que pretendía ser destruida tan rápido como habían iniciado, pero que se prolongó, peligrosamente, unos segundos más de lo debidos, más de lo que corresponde profesor y alumno. 

Límites, era una palabra que Peter comenzó a tomarle rencor esos últimos días, sobretodo porque Beck estaba muy al tanto de su significado y utilidad. Ese día no fue la excepción para ponerla en práctica, carraspeando y retirándose lo suficiente para quitarle el derecho a seguir intoxicándose con su fragancia. 

— ¿Entonces? — cuestionó de nuevo el hombre, visiblemente atirantado, presa de los asaltos juveniles que sufrió Peter, producto de una inocente indecencia atorada en el fondo de su estomago. 

— De acuerdo — concedió fingiendo que nada pasó, y que nadie reparó en el poso de deseo ardiendo entre sus pupilas 

— Bien, puede irse cuando guste 

— ¿Me está corriendo? 

— Solo le doy permiso de retirarse, usted decide cuando hacerlo 

— De acuerdo — miró su reloj — me voy en quince minutos 

— Lo que guste 

Entretanto, al tiempo que su profesor resolvía dudas ajenas a ellos dos, Peter acomodó el basurero al que le llamaba mochila, colocándose los audífonos que colgaban de su cuello. 

Cuando Beck se materializó a su lado, está ve con dos exámenes terminados, Peter tarareaba distraídamente en su lugar. 

— What is love? 

Una segunda línea de la canción, lo sacó por momentos de su transe auditivo, cuando Beck también cantó 

— What is love? 

— Quentin don't hurt me 

Lo que comenzó como una risilla se transformó en una carcajada conjunta una vez que hicieron contacto visual y entendieron que los dos eran seguidores la buena música. 

Luego repararon en algunos rostros que observaban la dinámica que compartían, con cierta confusión y resquemor. Y de nuevo llegó el carraspeó de garganta de su profesor para imponer barreras. 

Terminando de colgarse la mochila en el hombro, se despidió animosamente, y de nuevo agradeció por el día libre que Beck le concedió. 

A las afueras se deshizo en fantasías que poco ayudaban a mantener la sangre fría y la integridad. Y creyó que de hecho, Quentin si se preocupaba por él. 


End file.
